Space Pups: The Musical
Space Pups: The Musical is a fan made episode writen by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound are off on another musical adventure but this time it's out of this world! When the Pound Puppies and friends take their children and Whopper to see a space shuttle launch they end up getting traped inside by none other then Kaptain Kid. Plot Part 1 (Curtain Opens. The music starts and the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound, and The Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound enter.) All: (Singing to the tune of ''If You Want to Know Who We Are ''from the Mikado) If you want to know who we are, we're your friends at the puppy pound. We'll find homes from here to far, for every cat and hound! We're friendly as can be, as you can plainly see. You're wrong if you disagree. Oh! Male Chrous: If you think that we claw and fight, as if it's none of our p's and q's... Female Chorus: Then we don't think that you are right, we are actually true blue. (They dance with each other.) All: (Singing) We're generous, kind, and strong, we work hard all day long. If you disagree, you're wrong. Oh! Oh! If you disagree, you're wrong. If you want to know who are, we're your friends at the puppy pound. We find homes near and far for every, every, every, every, every kitten and hound. Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Homes near and far for cats and hounds! (They all bow as the song end. As everyone else goes to their business, Chew Chew is reading a newspaper outside his dog house.) Chew Chew: Hey, it says rieght here that there's going to be a rocket launce is town. Jewel: That sounds awesome. Can we go watch it? Chew Chew: I don't see why not, but I think you better go ask your parents and Uncle Tony. Jewel: Ok. I'll go ask them right now. (Jewel leaves to ask Tony, Cooler and Nose Marie if she and her sibings can watch the rocket launch.) Lanford: I wonder what it whould be like to be in space. Whopper: I know. I've been to the moon...no.....mars....no jupiter yeah that's right and I.... Drumstick: Aw, grow up, Whopper. Whopper: You guys never believe me. Drumstick: Space can't be very exciting. There's nothing in it. Igor: Yeah. Tricolor: There's lots of interesting things in space. (Music starts and the pound background fades into an outer space brackground) Tricolor(singing): Space is the place. The place i'd like to be. (Tony the artist comes into the scene and starts to dance with Tricolor) Tony the Artist(singing): There's so many interesting things to see. Tricolor(singing): The planets and comets make feal so cozy. Tony the Artist(singing): There's over millions of stars. Igor: Yeah but no bacon bars. Tricolor(singing): I think I see..... Tony the Artist(singing): That space is the.... Tricolor and Tony the Artist(singing): Perfect place for you and me. (Music stops and the background fades back to the pound background. Tricolor and Tony the Artist bow to the audience. Meanwhile, Tony, Nose Marie, and Cooler are filing adoption papers. Jewel and Whopper enter.) Jewel: Mom? Dad? Uncle Tony? Cooler, Nose Marie, and Tony: Yes? Jewel: There's going to be a rocket launch today. Can my siblings and I go and see it? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's